


Stucky Saturdays

by xCake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Fluff, Hold The Moan!, Menstruation, Multi, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Safe Word Use, Smut, Spanking, Sub Drop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCake/pseuds/xCake
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for my Stucky Saturdays request day on Tumblr.[ Stucky x Reader // Steve x Reader x Bucky ]





	1. A sharp-tongued lover

**Author's Note:**

> Starting things off with a mild one! 
> 
> **Request:** How would Bucky and Steve react to an s/o with a sharp tongue if they get into a fight? Who would try to calm the situation down? Who would accept apologies, hugs and reassurances from s/o if the sharp words went too far?

You and Steve are like oil and water. Although he’s normally quite patient with his colleagues and on the battlefield, when it comes to you he’s got a quick temper. He can’t help it. You know exactly which buttons to push to set him off, and you do it often. He’d say it’s a talent of yours, but he’s just as talented at driving you up a wall. Sometimes he’s petty and purposely gets a rise from you, especially when you’ve pissed him off, and he winds up saying things he later regrets. 

When it gets to that point, Bucky plays mediator. He barks at Steve to take a walk – usually Steve, anyway – but sometimes it’s you if you’ve said something that warrants it. Not often. Bucky’s tone is always so harsh and uncompromising that you always listen. Both of you do. 

After the offending party leaves, Bucky’s the one to pick up the pieces – that is, unless he’s the one that needs mediation. While Bucky can control his anger much more easily than Steve, he doesn’t like to be put in that position to begin with because was forced to hold himself and his emotions back for so many years. Still, he does it for you, even when you say something particularly nasty to him or Steve or both of them, but you never miss the flash of hurt that comes across his face. He won’t usually verbalize it, but you can see it plain as day.

Of course, he does have a breaking point that you occasionally bring him to – but it’s rare. When that happens, Steve attempts to keep the peace, but it’s already too late by that point. Bucky doesn’t need to be told to take a walk, because he storms out of his own accord and doesn’t come back for quite some time. Neither of you knows where he goes. You’ve tried to find him before after an hour or two of waiting, to cry and apologize and tell him how much you love him, but you’ve never been able to find him. Neither has Steve.

It makes sense. Bucky finds reprieve in the forest bordering the compound. Being surrounded by nature calms him: the greenery, the purity, the tranquility. He’s never more in the present than after a fight, and it gives him an opportunity to stop and smell the roses – except instead of roses, it’s pine trees and cigarettes. Eventually, the peace and quiet and nicotine remind him that he’s lucky to still be alive. He’s lucky to be here. He’s lucky to have you and Steve. 

He’s _lucky_.

When the realization of that finally sets in, the fire of his anger finally turns to an insignificant smoulder and he makes his way back to the compound. No matter how long it takes, he always comes back. He doesn’t apologize, and he doesn’t let you, either – instead, he pulls you flush against him and crushes his lips to yours. His kisses are passionate and heady, and they take your breath away. His tongue tastes like cigarette smoke, but you never ask why. You just lose yourself in him.

In contrast, Steve’s apologies come in the form of gentle touches and tender kisses – to your forehead, your cheek, your shoulder. If you’re still upset, he feels you tense up and presses one last kiss against your skin before he leaves you alone for a little while longer. It’s not often that you don’t come around the first time, but it never goes past a second time. You always find yourself leaning into him, and he whispers that he’s sorry into your ear. After you tell him that you’re sorry, too, he finally kisses you on the mouth, soft and sweet and loving.

Deep down, there’s a reason why you pick so many fights with your boys to begin with: because the pure, unbridled _love _that they shower you with afterwards is incomparable. They just show it differently. 


	2. Never had an orgasm with a guy before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** How about a reader who's been nervous to sleep with them and finally admits never having had an orgasm with a guy before and Steve and Bucky are so outraged they promise her that when they're done with her she'll be so blissed out she can't even remember her own name?
> 
> **Warnings:** smut (oral, fingering, squirting), aftercare, 18+

It wasn’t that you were inexperienced, because you weren’t. You knew how to please a man in bed, having done it plenty of times in the past with ex-boyfriends. You definitely weren’t a virgin, either. No, you had enough experience. 

The problem was that no man had ever brought you to orgasm before.

It made you feel self-conscious, like something was wrong with you – like your anatomy wasn’t exactly fit for the job. To get yourself off, sure, that was easy; but with another person, nothing ever worked no matter what was tried.

So you learned how to fake it, and you were good at it, too.

You’d been with Steve and Bucky for about four months, now, and you couldn’t keep putting off the inevitable. Even though you knew they’d never pressure you, you were well-aware that they had _needs _– and you figured that they’d only be able to handle so many makeouts and heavy petting sessions. Not to mention they always ended the same unfortunate way: with you stammering out a hasty excuse before you somehow escaped with your undergarments intact.

You had two gorgeous men who wanted to please you, but you’d never felt more anxious or embarrassed in your life. You’d always been honest with your boys, and as tempted as you were to lie, to fake it like you’d done a thousand times before, you didn’t want to. Not with them.

Especially now, because you’d run out of excuses and your throat was dry. 

“I’ve never been able to, um,” you started, but the words just wouldn’t come.

Not unlike you in a way.

From his place behind you, Steve peppered kisses down the side of your neck. “Never been able to what, doll?”

Bucky’s eyes were on yours as he slowly slid your panties down your legs, his lips following closely behind. The stubble on his face was a pleasant burn against your hypersensitive skin; coupled with the feeling of being pampered so sweetly, it sent a shiver through you. 

“I’ve never been able to… you know,” you attempted to clarify, heat rising to your cheeks from the embarrassment, and the fact that you were naked in front of them – another first. “With another person, I mean. It works if I do it myself, but—”

“No one’s made you come?” Bucky’s question was point-blank and brutal, and he almost sounded like he’d taken offense.

You buried your face in your hands in shame, mumbling, “God, I _knew_ something was wrong with me.”

“No, sweetheart.” Steve slowly pulled your arms away to look at you, the clear blue of his eyes showing you exactly how honest and genuine he was. “There’s nothing wrong with you. It’s not your fault.”

“Damn right, it’s not,” Bucky confirmed, pressing a kiss to the tender skin of your inner thigh. He was so close to where you wanted to be touched, yet so far away. “You’re perfect. _This_,” he kissed a little closer, and you squirmed at the feeling of his hot breath fanning over your wet heat, “is perfect. Can’t believe no one’s ever treated you right.”

Your exes had gone down on you before, but it never did the trick, and as much as you trusted Bucky you couldn’t help but be doubtful – until he licked a long stripe through your folds, and you bit your lip. The way he proceeded to devour you was like nothing you’d ever experienced, like a man starved, and he worked his tongue in ways you’d never imagined, slow and deliberate on your clit. He knew what he was doing, that was clear – so much that your hips bucked up involuntarily.

“Gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart,” he murmured against you, the vibrations making the breath hitch in your throat. “I promise.”

“_We_ promise,” Steve corrected, sliding his large, callused hands up your sides to cup your breasts. He palmed them gently, but it wasn’t enough. _Why wasn’t it enough? _Your body was burning hot, full of desire, and you brought your hands atop his to get him to be a little more handsy with you – and you learned, then, Steve Rogers took orders just fine.

When Bucky delved in again, Steve’s lips were hot on yours. There was no more sweetness in any of it – teeth and tongues, hurried, desperate, as Bucky slid two fingers inside of you and curled them upwards, far more roughly than you might have expected. The sudden action wrenched a strangled moan from you only to be muffled by Steve’s kiss.

_Oh._

You’d never felt _that _before.

Your fingers embedded themselves in Bucky’s hair at some point – you weren’t sure when, just like you weren’t sure when you started to grind your drenched pussy against his mouth. You just couldn’t keep still. Not that you noticed.

Steve broke away to kiss a trail to your ear, where he whispered, “How’s that feel, baby?”

“So—So good,” you gasped. If you were in your right mind, you’d have been embarrassed by the sloppy sounds coming from your core, but you weren’t; all you could focus on was the building pleasure. It increased further when Bucky wrapped his lips around your clit and sucked, keeping his fingers hard on your g-spot as he fucked you with them – harder than before, almost too rough, but he knew you could handle it.

“Oh god, Bucky, _please_,” you babbled mindlessly, tightening your grip in his hair as your body writhed beneath him – them. You couldn’t even think anymore.

Steve pinched your nipples a little harder as he sucked on your earlobe, whispering all sorts of dirty praises into your ear that only brought you higher, things like, “You like that?” and “Good girl,” and “Fuck, you’re so good for us, aren’t you?”

You tried to respond – really, you did – but the words just wouldn’t come because it was all too much. Whimpers and moans escaped your throat on an endless loop. This time, Steve didn’t muffle them; instead he held you firmly in place with a, “That’s it, there you go,” as you shattered in his arms with a sharp, unintelligible cry and a distinctly wet gush.

Your mind was hazy, and it only vaguely registered that your whole body had gone tense from orgasm – and the moment you realized it, you felt entirely too relaxed, practically melting back against Steve’s broad chest. Your breathing came out in harsh pants as you cracked open your eyes to peer down at Bucky, who looked beyond smug in between your legs.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky breathed against your slick, hypersensitive heat, pressing another kiss to the inside of your thigh. “They had no idea what they were missing.”

It took you a moment to gather that he was talking about the men in your past. Bucky wasn’t wrong – especially considering his chin was shiny with _you_, you realized, when you felt the wet spot on the sheets under your ass.

_What?_

Bucky crawled up your body to kiss you on the mouth, lazily, but you didn’t mind the sweet tang of yourself. Not when you were so blissed out and boneless.

You’d never even been able to make _yourself_ squirt, but he had. 

Bucky had.

And now it was Steve’s turn. That thought in particular made your walls clench down around nothing. His cock was hard and prodding into your lower back – never mind Bucky’s from where he was kneeling in front of you, but you were exhausted and you’d barely even done anything yet.

Your worried thoughts must have shown on your face, because Bucky teased, “Don’t worry, doll. We’ll let you catch your breath.”

“We’ve got all night,” Steve reassured you, pressing a tender kiss to your cheek. “It’s okay if you get tired. Just tell us.”

A quick glance at the bedside clock indicated that it was only a little after nine o’clock, and your heart pounded harshly within the confines of your chest.

All night indeed.


	3. Movie night with the team, hold the moan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request**: Do you think you could do one where it’s Avenger movie night and Bucky is one side and Steve on the other and they work together to get the reader off and she has to try to keep quiet so people don’t figure out what they are doing and because no one knows that they are all together? Thank you!
> 
> **Warnings:** smut (fingering), hold the moan, 18+

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that your boys liked to play games.

They’d planned it, almost – purposely sat on either side of you on the plush sofa during movie night with the rest of the team. Then again, you were always seated next to at least one of them. Sometimes both. That was the norm.

Tony reclined in his favourite brown leather armchair to your left, feet propped up on the coffee table, while Nat sprawled herself out on the loveseat to your right with Bruce. Clint was somehow comfortable on the floor in front of her, and Sam chose a beanbag close to the TV. The only people missing were Wanda and Vision, but that wasn’t unusual; Friday nights were their date nights.

No, the evening started off completely normal, which was why you didn’t suspect a thing until Bucky’s large, warm hand started to slide up your thigh. 

About halfway through the movie, you’d pulled your favourite blanket across your lap because you were cold. You couldn’t exactly cuddle up with them as much as you wanted to, because you hadn’t yet told the team about your unconventional relationship. They probably suspected something was going on, especially Nat, but you weren’t ready for that inevitable conversation yet. Not when the three of you were still trying to work out semantics.

When you shot Bucky a look, he just grinned at you and turned his eyes back to the movie. His fingers trailed hot fire against the sensitive skin under your sundress – why, oh, why had you worn a dress _today_ of all days? – and then they dipped in between your sensitive inner thighs, which you kept pressed together in order to make a point. Now, you knew he very well could have pried them open if he wanted to, but your legs moved of their own accord, parting just enough for him to brush his fingertips against the delicate fabric of your panties.

You sucked in a sharp breath and squirmed uncomfortably in your seat, willing yourself to pay attention to the movie. It was an action flick, because of _course_ it was. You were thankful that it was loud, especially with Tony’s state-of-the-art sound system, because Steve leaned over to whisper into your ear, “You gotta be quiet, doll, or they’ll hear.”

At that, your eyes snapped to him in surprise, only to find that he was just as amused by the whole situation as Bucky was.

He knew_._

It became abundantly clear that they’d planned this when Steve tugged the blanket over his lap too – Christ, you hadn’t even noticed when Bucky did it, you were so absorbed in the movie until now – and then he pulled your panties to the side, allowing Bucky to explore your already slick folds. You chewed on your lower lip, attempting to focus on the movie, but you couldn’t concentrate at all.

Then Bucky shoved a finger inside of you and you let out a stuttered gasp, just loud enough to draw Bruce’s attention.

“You alright?” he asked, entirely oblivious.

You attempted to cover up your embarrassment with a couple of fake coughs, feeling your face flush crimson. “Y-Yeah. Just something caught in my throat.”

Your answer must have been convincing enough, because he nodded and turned back to the movie you once had every intention of watching. You glimpsed a car chase, but you were too distracted by Bucky’s finger curling upwards, right where you needed it most.

Steve’s hold on your panties shifted just a little before he started to rub gentle circles on your clit – and then you found yourself spreading your legs even more, giving them both as much access to your soaked core as they wanted.

Your hands balled into white-knuckled fists in the blanket, fighting to stay silent. It worked, but only marginally; your body was hot, so hot that you could feel the fabric of your dress sticking to you and a thin sheen of sweat dotted your forehead. Unfortunately, you couldn’t kick off the blanket because of what was happening underneath.

Bucky pushed another thick finger inside of you, then, to stroke your g-spot in a torturously slow rhythm to match Steve’s on your clit. They couldn’t go any faster without being caught. Slow and steady would win this race. It was already working, after all.

The pressure only continued to build in your abdomen as your teammates cheered at something on the screen, not that you really noticed what it was. You were in your own little world, too, being pampered by your boys in the riskiest of situations. Car crashes and explosions and more cheering echoed in your ears as they brought you higher and higher—

And then you fell apart with an almost inaudible whimper, your head lulling back against the sofa as your walls clenched down on Bucky’s fingers. Your hands fumbled in the blanket, desperate to grab onto something tangible which Steve readily provided: his arm. Your nails dug harshly into the skin of his bicep, heart pounding so loudly that the only thing you could hear was your heartbeat in your ears.

Bucky slowly withdrew his fingers from your wet heat, allowing you to savour the sensation, sending a shiver through you. It was appreciated, but also _not _considering where you were – and you couldn’t help but pout at him because of it, because of what they’d just done to you. Your breathing was unsteady, and your face was hot with shame.

The cheeky grin on his face only served to work you up even more, especially when he very deliberately wiped his fingers on your bare thigh.

With a huff, you shoved him in the shoulder and grumbled, “James Buchanan Barnes, you are a _child_.”

He just snorted and oh-so-casually slung his arm around your shoulders.

Steve, however, snapped the elastic of your panties against your inner thigh in reprimand, and you frowned at him, too. Inside, though, you were warm and satisfied, even if they had just gotten you off in front of your teammates. The attitude was just for show, and they both knew it.

Steve’s eyes twinkled with amusement as he pulled your panties back into place, before he left a gentle pat against your clothed mound – teasing, perhaps, or a promise for more to come.

That was when Tony let out the most obnoxious yawn, and in that moment, you realized that the movie was over and the credits were rolling. Because your throat was astonishingly dry, you picked up your drink from the coffee table to nurse while your teammates discussed the ending.

The ending you’d missed. Ugh.

“That was better than I was expecting,” Natasha said, stretching out on the loveseat.

Steve glanced over at you with a smile. “Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn’t it?”

You nearly spit out your drink at the implication, but instead you wound up coughing it down. This time, something really _was_ caught in your throat. 

Bruce told you unhelpfully, “You might want to get that cough checked out.”

“Oh, yeah,” Tony agreed sternly. “Keep your germs over there. At least our resident super soldiers can’t get sick.”

You just groaned. 


	4. Caught in the act, whoops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Please could you do a Stucky x reader where their relationship had been a secret but then the rest of the time finds out/ catches them and they are shocked. Maybe they start asking awkward questions about the logistics of the relationship? Thank you!! 
> 
> **Warnings:** just a little smutty

Breathy giggles spilled out of the dimly-lit living room as Bucky sucked a bruise on your neck, high above the collar – not that you were wearing a shirt anymore. It tickled a little, but annoyed you a lot because you hated trying to cover up the marks that he and Steve left. 

At the same time, some small part of you loved it. It was primal, almost. Territorial.

There was an undercurrent of need thrumming through your veins and Bucky’s as he trapped you against the wall with his body, his lips and tongue trailing hot fire down the side of your neck to your collarbone. You whimpered quietly in response, your head lulling back against the wall to offer him more access. 

“We’re gonna get caught,” Steve whisper-shouted at the two of you from his place on the nearby sofa, but he made no secret of palming himself through his sweatpants. The TV was blaring commercials directly beside you, not that you paid any mind to it. 

Tonight you and Bucky were the entertainment. 

It was a spur of the moment affair, sparked by your casual comment of, “Think we could do it here without getting caught?” And because Steve was, well, _Steve_, he wanted no part in it, but he was more than happy to watch.

“Stevie’s right,” you purred, trailing your finger down Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky just let out an exasperated puff of air against the saliva-slickened skin of your neck, grumbling, “You sure are whining a lot for someone who suggested this.”

Your laugh promptly turned to a gasp when he shoved his thigh between your legs, directly against your aching core. The flimsy pajama shorts on your lower half did nothing to mask the wetness accumulating there.

“Tease,” you bit out, fingers catching on his belt buckle to hurry things along. 

There really wasn’t much of a risk getting caught at this hour. Anyone who wasn’t already in bed was on a mission, save for the three of you. 

Bucky’s belt hit the floor, and then you started to work on his fly, suddenly impatient and needy and wanting him _in you already_. Both of your boys had been teasing you for the last couple of hours, and you were done waiting. 

Right before you yanked his pants down, the lights switched on, almost on cue. 

“Of course someone left the damn TV on,” Natasha muttered to herself as she strode into the room, blearily rubbing her eyes – and then she stopped in place when she saw the three of you, all half-dressed, clearly in the middle of something private.

Sam smacked right into her frozen figure, and opened his mouth to say some choice words when he saw you, too. They must have just gotten back from a mission. 

You just grinned sheepishly and held your hands up, cheeks flushing crimson. “Welcome back?” 

* * *

Steam rose from the five mugs on the coffee table as your friends interrogated you about your unconventional relationship. It wasn’t comfortable, exactly, but it wasn’t entirely terrible, either.

“So let me get this straight,” Natasha said, eyeballing you a little more aggressively than the boys on either side of you. “You’re together.” When you nodded, she added, “All three of you.”

You nodded again, picking up your mug as a distraction from her intense scrutiny. It was clear that she was having a hard time believing it. Even you had a hard time believing it sometimes. You were the luckiest girl on Earth.

“How does _that _work?” Sam asked, flabbergasted. 

“You know how it works,” Bucky deadpanned. 

“No, man, she’s– you know, _human_. No serum. How do you—?” 

You choked on your tea, then, not sure whether to laugh or to cry. This was absolutely mortifying. Of course, you kind of deserved it considering where the three of you had been messing around. At least it wasn’t Tony. That would have been a disaster.

“We manage just fine,” Steve responded evenly, his large hand rubbing gentle circles on your back as you all but coughed up a lung. 

“You’re not jealous?” Natasha questioned, looking from Steve to Bucky and back again. “You’re sharing her.” 

“She’s sitting right here,” you said irritably. “And, if you must know, I’m sharing them, too.”

Steve’s face went cherry red at your admission, but Bucky didn’t seem fazed at all. Instead, he just leaned further back against the couch, looking smug as hell. 

“You’re– _oh_.” Sam paused when the understanding washed over him, not having considered that as yet another possibility. “Well, that explains a lot.” 

Natasha’s brows rose, and a smirk came across her features when she met your eyes. “Oh yeah. Must be nice.”

At that, you couldn’t help but grin. “It sure is.” 


	5. Degradation, spanking, sub drop, aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request:** Stucky x reader w/ degradation🥴
> 
> **Warnings:** degradation (kind of), spanking, safe word, sub drop, aftercare, 18+
> 
> So uh… degradation’s not really my thing (not judging - you do you, girl!) so this kind of went off the rails a bit. Sorry!

Your boys cherished you beyond belief, no doubt about it. They valued you – loved you so much that they put you on a pedestal fit for a princess. You meant the world to them. They just showed it differently.

Steve certainly wasn’t shy about his feelings. He always made sure to tell you multiple times a day how much he loved you, sweet words bookended with a quick peck on the lips. When the two of you were apart, usually because of missions, he’d text you whenever he was thinking about you – quite often, actually – and he called you every night before he went to bed, covert ops be damned. By saying it out loud, he _knew_ that you knew.

Bucky, on the other hand, was a man of action. He didn’t tell you so much as show you his love. He liked to lace his fingers with yours when you walked on the street together, and sometimes, he’d bring you flowers: a single one from your garden at the compound, or every now and then a bouquet of them he picked up whilst in town. He’d kiss you on the forehead, the back of your hand – anywhere, really, because he loved every part of you.

You knew they loved you – which was why you loved the way they fucked you.

“You’re all ours, aren’t you, baby girl?” Bucky whispered, his warm fingers tweaking one of your nipples. You could feel his hard cock pressed up against your lower back from where you were lying in between his legs. “Our little fuck toy.”

“Yes—Yes, I’m all yours,” you stammered, voice breathy with want. 

“That’s right,” Steve hummed against the inside of your thigh as he pressed a kiss to the soft, tender skin there, causing your head to lull back against Bucky’s shoulder.

“Tell Stevie what you want,” Bucky whispered into your ear, using his tongue to trace the shell of it and you shivered. “You want him to fuck you? Then be a good girl and use your words.”

Another kiss, closer this time – closer to where you wanted Steve most, and your eyelids fluttered shut. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” Steve coaxed, his hot breath fanning against your soaked core – but all you could do was moan and buck your hips up against him, and he regretfully pulled away.

“Stevie, please,” you whimpered, bucking your hips again to no avail.

The ache in your pussy was unbearable with all the teasing they’d put you through over the last couple of hours – sultry whispers and subtle flirting over dinner and drinks with the team, which ended with your panties shoved into Steve’s pocket and Bucky’s wandering fingers between your thighs at the kitchen table.

“I don’t know, Buck. Looks like she needs to remember her place.”

Steve’s tone sent another shiver through you – firm and full of command.

Bucky’s metal hand slowly trailed up your stomach and in between your breasts, before his fingers loosely wrapped around your throat. The cold chill was a stark contrast to your flushed skin, and your nipples noticeably pebbled as he growled into your ear, “Tell me what you are.”

“I’m your fuck toy,” you gasped, and his fingers tightened just a little in warning – wrong answer. “Your dirty little slut. All yours. _Please._”

When his fingers tightened again, your pussy clenched around nothing.

“You don’t even care whose cock it is, do you?” Bucky taunted. “So long as someone’s fucking you.”

If you said no, then you’d be punished; but if you said yes, it would have been a lie.

You went with honesty.

“No,” you admitted, moaning when Steve sucked a bruise against your inner thigh. “I don’t care. I don’t fucking care, please just—”

Then you inhaled sharply when Steve slid one of his slick fingers inside you – into your ass, and only up to his first knuckle. It wasn’t a reward, but a punishment. The slight pain was offset by the pleasure of finally having something inside of you, even if it wasn’t what you really wanted – your pussy stuffed full. 

“Christ, how are you always this tight?” Steve sounded almost amazed as he pushed in further. While he was never as outright as Bucky was when it came to treating you like _this_, like an object, the implication was enough: they fucked you enough that you definitely shouldn’t have been.

Your back arched at the intrusion, your core positively dripping with need but neither of them had any intention of helping with that anytime soon.

“I thought you didn’t care,” Bucky said dryly. “Guess you don’t want us to fuck you, then.”

A whine escaped you at Bucky’s comment while Steve worked his finger all the way inside, almost as if to emphasize that point – and then he pulled it out, ordering, “On your knees.”

You immediately pulled yourself up onto all fours to offer your ass to him, kneeling between Bucky’s spread legs. You knew what was coming; you’d been particularly mouthy tonight, for one, and entirely too eager for another.

Even still, when Steve’s hand connected harshly with your backside, you swore loudly.

“That’s not a number,” Bucky scoffed. “Count, princess, or you’re not getting a damn thing.”

“One,” you responded obediently. Another slap echoed throughout the room, then, “T-Two.”

By the time you reached five, your ass was red and burning; and when you hit ten, you were about ready to cry.

“Think she’s learned her lesson?” Steve asked, his large palm soothing the burn from the last slap. 

Yes. Yes you had.

That was when Bucky used his warm hand to gently tilt your face up, and when he saw the tears in your eyes, his features softened just a little. “Colour?”

You responded with a quiet, shaky, “Green.”

His thumb traced your cheekbone before a moment before he buried his fingers in your hair and tugged your head forward, toward his cock. He didn’t even get the chance to tell you what to do this time because you were already taking him into your mouth and down your throat.

“Fuck,” he cursed, fingers tightening in your hair. “Fuck, Steve, get her ready.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He finally, _finally _put you out of your misery with his tongue, exploring your slick folds with a certain ease and familiarity that always drove you crazy – especially when he kissed and licked his way higher, to your tight hole. If nothing else, Steve always devoured you like a man starved.

You’d been worked up so much and for so long that this time, when he slid two fingers into your ass, you came. It was a weak orgasm, forced out of you from pure, unbridled desperation – unexpected and unwanted. You hadn’t been given permission to cum, but it happened all the same.

You pulled your mouth off of Bucky to sob, “I’m sorry—I’m sorry, I couldn’t hold it back.”

There were more tears, and this time, they fell.

“Sweetheart,” Steve spoke gently as he withdrew his fingers from you. “Honey. What’s your colour?”

His question caught you by surprise; you’d just been asked a couple of minutes prior, but things had changed so quickly. For the first time since the three of you had been together, you mumbled a quiet, “Yellow.”

It was probably more of a red, if you were honest, but you felt guilty enough as it was. You didn’t even know why you were crying and that made you feel even worse.

“Shh, come here,” Bucky soothed you, gathering you into his arms. “We’re gonna stay like this for a little while. Okay?”

You nodded, burying your face in his chest not for comfort but because were embarrassed. Mortified, really, because you were crying like an idiot and you couldn’t control your emotions. It was ridiculous. And now you’d ruined the scene, when you knew that they were both just as worked up as you.

“I’m sorry,” you repeated, voice muffled.

Steve trailed sweet kisses over your shoulders and neck, his large hand massaging gentle circles on your lower back. “You don’t have to be sorry, sweetheart. I think you got a little overwhelmed.”

You immediately tensed up at his response. You knew that he was probably right, but that didn’t make you feel any better.

Steve pulled the blankets over the three of you while Bucky pressed a kiss to the crown of your head.

Bucky said your nickname, but when that didn’t seem to catch your attention, he added, “Hey. Look at me.”

You slowly, hesitantly turned your head to look up at him, resting your chin on his chest, and his eyes softened on yours.

“You have nothing to feel sorry about. Okay?”

You nodded again – and this time, you believed it just a little more. “Okay.”


	6. Sweet period pampering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request**: Can we get a stucky/reader on her period and them comforting her and finally convincing her that an orgasm can help alleviate cramps but she’s so embarrassed and they are so sweet about it
> 
> **Warnings**: smut (oral, fingering), blood mention, 18+

Despite the large heating pad covering your stomach and upper thighs, your cramps were still uncomfortable as all hell. Your period had come overnight, and you were _not _a happy camper. Not only was the heat not doing anything to alleviate the ache in your abdomen, but the painkillers weren’t working, either. Fantastic.

You wanted nothing more than to stay curled up in bed with your boys, buried in your sheets, all soft and warm and snuggly. Luckily, all of your meetings were in the afternoon today, so you had plenty of time to sleep in and relax – if you could manage to. 

Unfortunately, that was proving to be pretty damn difficult. 

“Let us help you,” Steve breathed into your ear, sending pleasant chills down your spine. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

It was a statement, not a question. 

You half-frowned, half-pouted at him for a moment or two until Bucky’s hands slowly encircled one of your feet. When you shot him a warning look, he just offered a too-innocent shrug before his thumbs gently pressed into the arch of your foot, to which you let out an audible groan.

“That’s not fair,” you whined, wanting to resist, but your body betrayed you regardless. Your head lulled back against Steve’s arm around your shoulders, eyelids fluttering shut as Bucky massaged you into submission. 

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart,” Bucky teased, slowly sliding his hands up to your calf. The sharp contrast between the cold metal and warm flesh kept you well-aware of every single one of his movements.

Relaxation was the end goal, of course, but your boys had a very different idea of how to get you there. Both plans involved a bed, but where yours was to go back to sleep, theirs was to thoroughly tire you out first. The problem was that you felt incredibly unattractive in a worn t-shirt and pajama shorts – not to mention the ugly underwear underneath, the ones you reserved for this time of the month. It was embarrassing.

You huffed a little in response, but you spread your legs anyway, just enough for Bucky to have the access he needed to massage higher if he so chose. Right now, though, he was happy to tease. Of course he was.

Steve pulled the heating pad away, and when you went to object he lay his hand in the same spot, on your abdomen. His palm radiated heat, just like the rest of him and you squirmed a little at the feeling. His touch was much nicer than a heating pad.

“It’s messy,” you mumbled, but when Bucky switched legs, you let out a soft, contented sigh. 

“We’ll lay a towel down,” Steve murmured into your hair, his fingertips slipping just slightly under the waistband of your shorts – hinting at what he wanted to do to you. “It might help your cramps.”

That was when you felt Bucky’s lips start to follow his hands up your leg. It was definitely becoming harder and harder to resist by the second.

“It’s embarrassing,” was your next excuse, more for show than an actual objection. You didn’t need much more convincing, not with them both pampering you like this. 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve responded honestly, palming the soft skin of your abdomen before he moved his hand upwards, under your t-shirt. He skimmed your side on his way up, and then his fingers brushed against your nipple, already pebbled from excitement. “Let us take care of you.” 

When you chewed your lip, still hesitant, Bucky pressed a kiss to the soft skin of your inner thigh. “Wanna make you feel good, baby.” 

“Fine,” you grumbled, but inwardly you were flattered that they were paying so much attention to you – especially now, when you were feeling so bloated and unappealing.

With a cheeky grin, Bucky left another quick kiss on your thigh before his fingers hooked in the waistband of your shorts. He tugged them off, along with your underwear and you thanked fuck you’d just taken a shower. 

Even so, you could still immediately smell the slight tang of blood in the air. With their enhanced senses, there was no way that they couldn’t, too. Your face heated up in an instant. How on earth could they want to do this with you right now?

“Hey,” Steve said gently, pulling you out of your nervous thoughts. “Stop worrying. It’s okay.” 

There was a slight hint of command in his voice, however, and you glanced up at him in surprise to find that his tone didn’t match the expression on his face at all. No, he was looking at you so tenderly, his free hand coming up to smooth a stray lock of hair away from your flushed cheeks. 

Then he finally brought his lips to yours, sweet and gentle. You lost yourself in him, and for a moment, you forgot why you were embarrassed to begin with. The only thing you could focus on was Steve, his lips, his tongue as he kissed the breath out of you, like nothing else mattered but your pleasure.

You quickly found that it was just a distraction, because you felt Bucky spread you open with his thumbs just before he ran the flat of his tongue against your clit. Your whimper was quickly muffled by Steve’s kiss, but as mortified as you should have been by the entire ordeal, you weren’t. You’d just taken a shower, after all, and Bucky made a point to focus solely on your bundle of nerves, nose buried in your soft curls.

One of Bucky’s metal fingers slid inside of you, then, and your hand flew down to grip his hair almost on instinct. One good thing about this was that you didn’t need any extra lubrication; you already had plenty. One finger was quickly replaced by two, and then he crooked them against your g-spot, ripping an ungraceful moan from your throat. 

“Good girl,” he praised, breath hot against your slick folds.

You broke away from Steve’s kiss to whine, “Stop teasing me.” 

Steve’s soft laughter reverberated in your ears as Bucky’s brows rose at your sassing.

“I thought you didn’t want this,” Bucky teased, gently bringing his thumb to your clit, to which your hips jerked just a little from the sudden cold contact.

“Well, I do now,” you huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. “You’re the ones who—” 

Your sentence was promptly cut off with a gasp when Bucky delved right back in a bit more roughly this time, causing your head to fall back against Steve’s shoulder – sweet, gentle Steve who started to whisper the dirtiest things imaginable into your ear, how much he wanted to fuck you like this, make you come for him while you repaid the favour with Bucky’s cock down your throat.

You didn’t care that it was messy anymore, so focused on your impending orgasm. Your mind was blank aside from the wonderful fantasies that Steve’s dirty talk provided, fantasies that you suddenly had every intention of fulfilling once Bucky had his fill. 

“God, I’m gonna—” you stammered, back arching, fingers tightening in Bucky’s hair as he fucked you with his own, hard and rough on your g-spot in just the way you liked. His tongue swirled around your clit, over and over in an attempt to finally push you over the edge. “I’m— _fuck—_” 

“Come for us,” Steve encouraged you, pressing kisses to your jawline. The coil in your abdomen wound tighter and tighter until you finally shattered with a sharp, strangled cry, waves of pleasure cascading over you. “That’s it. There you go.”

Chest heaving, you cracked your eyes open to see Bucky grinning up at you in between your legs, looking every bit like the cat who got the cream. “How’d that feel, gorgeous?” 

You pouted a little, playing hard-to-get. “It was fine. I guess.”

Your breathy tone made it pretty obvious that it was more than just fine.

“You _guess_? Looks like I’m gonna have to try harder, then.” 

Bucky’s eyes shone with amusement as he came up to kiss you full on the mouth. It was messy, his tongue parting your lips to dominate every inch of you and although you could taste yourself, just as you usually could, there wasn’t a coppery tang like you expected there to be. Then, when he finally pulled away, he kissed your cheek and got to his feet. 

“Definitely gonna need that towel, though.” 

That was what drew your attention to his hand and – yeah, he wasn’t kidding. Your eyes followed him as he left the room, anxiety cropping up once again until Steve hooked his fingers under your chin and turned your face toward him. 

“You have nothing to worry about,” he said softly, thumb tracing your cheekbone. “It’s just blood, baby. We’ve seen a hell of a lot worse.” 

Well, he wasn’t wrong, there. You also knew that Steve would never lie to you.

“Okay,” you told him, smiling just a little, just before a fluffy towel hit the two of you right in the face. You groaned. “Buck, I swear to god.” 

“You already did that, sweetheart,” Bucky replied cheekily, kissing the top of your head. “Go on, lay it out. Meeting’s not for another three hours.”

The wary look you gave both of your boys at that made them stifle a laugh. 

If you were going to have another three hours of this, you sure as hell weren’t going to make it your meeting. You’d be too wiped out. 

Maybe that was their plan all along. 


	7. Healing after an abusive relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Request**: Stucky x reader with an s/o who was previously in an an abusive relationship? Like they try to take it slow with her at first and then they show her how good relationships + sex can be. lots of fluffy smut
> 
> **Warnings**: implications of abuse, smut, 18+

It wasn’t until the three of you had your first argument that they started to see the cracks in your façade. The disagreement wasn’t even about your blossoming relationship, but about the mission. A risky decision on your part had offered a successful outcome, but the cost was too high and neither of your boys were pleased with the prospect of losing you.

Voices were heated and raised and you shouted right back until Steve stalked over to check on your injuries. You immediately shank back at his too-fast approach, and anything else you might have said died in your throat. The way he lay his hands on your bloodied arm was gentle, but your chin started to quiver, almost like he was just lulling you into a false sense of security.

At first, Steve assumed it was because you’d just been in a fight with the enemy. Excess adrenaline would have been burning through your veins as he tended to your wounds.

Still, the argument continued, loud voices replaced by hushed tones to suit the late hour but no less angry. After Steve was done bandaging your arm, Bucky took a good look at the blood seeping through and ran a frustrated hand through his hair – a hand that, when raised, made you noticeably flinch.

That was when it clicked into place. Bucky had seen that look before, on his mother. He exchanged a glance with Steve, then, who seemed to realize it, too.

Steve had gone over to Bucky’s house more than once after Bucky’s father had had too much to drink – snuck in through the window so he wouldn’t get caught, but also so he wouldn’t track broken glass through the house. Broken glass and bruises.

Steve’s hand was warm on your shoulder, meant to comfort as he spoke to you so softly, so gently that it made you want to cry. “We’re not gonna hurt you, sweetheart.”

Even still, the way you withdrew more into yourself made him feel utterly helpless.

Slowly, hesitantly, Bucky reached out to cup your cheek, to show you how much he cared, that he wouldn’t hurt you, Christ, he’d never, _ever_ hurt you, he loved you too much and so did Steve.

The way you trembled under his touch made his heart ache.

“We’re not gonna hurt you,” Bucky echoed, brushing his thumb along your cheekbone, which finally seemed to draw your attention. Your eyes were anxious, almost panicked, when they met his. “We’ll _never_ hurt you.”

You swallowed thickly and brought your shaking hands up to his chest, where you embedded your fingers into the fabric of his shirt – scared, almost, like he’d lash out at you for even attempting it.

He didn’t. Instead, he told you how much he and Steve loved you. 

* * *

There was a shift between the three of you after that. They were sweeter with you, kinder, gentler – treated you like porcelain, too fragile, too easily broken.

Any time things got hot and heavy, they stopped before things went too far. Steve liked to press sweet kisses to your cheek and to the crown of your head, a distraction from how worked up you knew he was. Bucky liked to run his fingers through your hair as you lay your head on his chest, where you could always hear his racing heartbeat as he tried to calm himself down. 

Steve and Bucky took things slow, because until you opened up to them, until you _told_ them, they couldn’t love every single part of you as much as they desperately wanted to. They could only love the parts you chose to share with them, parts that weren’t all broken glass and broken promises.

The night you finally did tell them was when everything changed.

The way Steve kissed you took your breath away: passionate and heady, full of all the love and adoration he’d kept pent up for months.

The way Bucky worshipped your body made your blood burn with desire, made your skin flush and your breaths turn to soft, sweet gasps.

Music to their ears.

You finally opened yourself up to them, heart and soul, legs and the place in between – let them replace the pain and the broken promises with words of love, of praise, of pleasure until every single part of you was beautifully bare.

And in the morning, they knew you weren’t porcelain. You were a person, a woman, a goddess, and that was how they treated you.

They treated you with love.


End file.
